paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol/Cloud City (Part 2)
Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 2 Story Cap'n Turbot, Katie, and Mayor Goodway get to the Cloud Queen, but they didn't knew that they were being followed. Cap' n Turbot: Hello, is anyone there? (A lot of clouds peoples appear and so does the cloud queen) Clouds People: It's Cap'n Turbot and Mayor Goodway. (Jake and Emiko and her pet baby unicorn Onchao Jr watches behind a snow covered cloud, only it was a cloud little girl) Emiko: Wow... the cloud queen. Cloud Little Girl: Shh, I'm trying to listen. ( Onchao Jr lands on the Cloud Little Girl's head) Cloud Little Girl: Aww, cuties. I'm gonna keep you. Cloud Queen: Ah yes Cap'n Turbot. What can I help you with? Cap'n Turbot: Ryder and Katie were playing and she accidentally struck Ryder in the heart. But worst of all, Katie's new magic is getting too strong. (Cap'n Turbot Shows the beige spot on Ryder's heart) Cloud Queen: Hmm... You're lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the heart can be persuaded. Mayor Goodway: Please do something. Cloud Queen: Mm hm. I recken I remove all magic and memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry, I leave the fun. ( The Cloud Queen shows Ryder memories and the changes.) Cloud Queen: From now on,you will have no memory of Katie's Sky powers. He'll be okay, I promise, (runs her hand over Ryder's heart softly) Katie: He won't remember my magic? Cap'n Turbot It's for the best. (Katie understands) Cloud Queen: Katie, listen. Your magical powers will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger! Katie: (gasps) Cloud Queen: You must learn to control it, or fear will be your enemy. (Katie gets scared and Cap'n Turbot hugs him) Cap'n Turbot: No! We'll protect Katie. She'll learn to control it, I know she will. Til' then, she will lock herself in his brothers and sisters house except if someone needs our help. We'll reduce the staff, we'll limit his contact with people and the pups, and keep his powers hidden from everyone, including Ryder. (Ryder sees Katie going into his sisters house and she shuts the door) (Do you want to be a Sky Girl Ryder Version) Five days later at the Bespin (Ryder is sitting in the chair while he was sleeping) Mayor Goodway: Ryder! Time to get up! Ryder: Oh no! I'm gonna be late! Cap'n Turbot: Your not late Ryder! It's Katie's day for the party! Ryder: Katie's party. Now that's the one. (Ryder and Katie - For the First Getting a Warm Welcome) (Katie accidentally trip Ryder after he sings) Ryder: Whoa! (Katie helps Ryder after she trips) Ryder: Thank you. Katie: (Singing) You're welcome (In Florence school, Mia wants to transport to Paw Patrol/Cloud City) Woman's voice: Hi Mia. Say your password. Mia: Paw Patrol/Cloud City. (Mia transports and she turns herself into a elf and she screams when she falls.) Mia: (Screaming) (Mia falls again and continues screaming) Mia: (Continues Screaming) (Mia fells down to the ground after she transports) (Mia saw Ryder and Katie singing for the first time in forever) Ryder and Katie: (Singing) For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of, A chance to change my lonely world, A chance to find true love, I know it all ends tomorrow, So it has to be today 'Cause for the first time in forever, For the first time in forever, Nothing's in my way! (Mia shouted to Ryder) Mia: Ryder! (Ryder stops singing with Katie) Ryder: Oh Mia: You need to stop taking advantage of Katie and..... Who are you anyway. Ryder: Oh, I'm Ryder and I'm gonna go to the Katie's Party to have an anniversary and who are you? Mia: My name is Mia and I'm from Centopia Ryder: I gotta go Mia. See you at the church. Mia: Don't be late Ryder. (Later, King Raynor and Queen Mayla gives Katie a certificate and trophy.) King Raynor: Excuse me Katie. Please remove the gloves. (Katie removes her gloves slowly and holds the certificate and trophy. Then King Raynor and Queen Mayla announces while Katie looks down to see her hands clouding her certificate and trophy) (Katie quickly puts his gloves back on and manages to hide the almost cloud city awards.) (Everyone cheers as the party begins. Music fills the air as everyone dances) Mia and Ryder are at the party Ryder: Hey wait. So you have how many elves? Mia: I am the runt in 10 of them pretended I was invisible. Ryder: That's not the one. Mia: It's what elves do. Ryder: And friends Katie and I were really close. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why. Mia: I would never shut you out. (Love is an Open House) Previous part Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 1 Next Part Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 3